chhfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Diskussion:Sofia
Motivation & Ziele Für mich sehr wertvolle Sektion, vielen Dank. Das hilft sehr weiter. Interessant wäre noch eine (separate) Sektion mit dem, was sie gerne lernen würde - so als Übersicht. Da auch durchaus mal die Ki-Sachen aufführen, die dich reizen (und ja, ich muss den Baum noch online stellen) Puh! Da ist ein großes Problem. Da gibt es zu viel ;) Ich müsste da erst einmal eine Auswahl treffen. Sofia Corba 08:34, 22. Mai 2011 (UTC) *lach* Kannst ja mal mit den "wichtigsten" Dingen anfangen ;) --Efferdan 08:55, 22. Mai 2011 (UTC) Kampfmodule: : Meinst du damit Dominion-Fähigkeiten oder Ki-Abilities (die im Kasten auf dem Charsheet)? Sofia Corba 20:41, 22. Mai 2011 (UTC) :: Ja, das wäre jetzt akut hilfreich (vor Allem Ki-Abilities). Und auch, wenn du noch Kampfmodule lernen möchtest. --Efferdan 20:58, 22. Mai 2011 (UTC) Hier gab es glaube ich nichts, was ich wirklich haben möchte. Zumindest fällt mir atoc nichts ein. Es waren ein paar Nice 2 Habe im Spielleiterzusatz (oder was auch immer das war) aber meine Punkte stecke ich da lieber in Attack/Block, und wohl in Martial Knowledge. Wear Armor benötige ich nicht mehr, wenn ich mich nicht verrechnet habe und richtig kalkuliere. *Einziges "Modul" ist Thai Chi, aber das dauert, schließlich muss ich da erst einen Lehrer finden. ;) Aber nach einem Blick in Dominus Exxet wird dies eh länger dauern dies zu lernen. Insofern brauch deshalb nicht gehetzt werden. Denn ob ich gleich mehrere Monate Thai Chi trainieren müsste, oder erst noch Wochen/Monate/Jahre einen Lehrer suche ist herzlich egal. *Ob ich später Ki-Punkte/Akkumulation kaufen möchte hängt von den Techniken ab, aber daran bastel ich ja schon. Aber selbst jene kommen erst wenn ich meine drei "lebenswichtigen" Ki-Abilities habe. Nun sind die Techniken erstellt und ich komme wohl ohne dies aus. Wobei Praxiasanwendungen wohl mehr aussagen werden. *Eventuell "Bodyguard" interessant. Wobei die Nutzen recht gering sind und ich die freien Combat-Punkte und MK lieber in Ki-Fähigkeiten und Techniken stecken würde. *'Limit': Hier wird es sich zeigen was überhaupt Sinn ergibt. Prinzipiell würde ich gerne eins nehmen, da sie schon praktisch sind. Aber welches ich nun nehme (Ki pro Kampfrunde / Ki wenn ich nur noch ein Viertel LP habe / Ki wenn ich im negativen LP-Bereich bin), das weiß ich noch nicht. Ich würde hier eh erst einmal schauen wie es um meinen Ki-Pool aussieht, sobald ich meine ersten 1-2 Dominiontechniken habe. Sofia Corba 06:25, 5. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Ki-Abilities: : Ki-Abilities: Interessant sind, Use of Ki, Ki Control, Weight Elimination, Presence Extrusion, Energy Armor, Aura Extension, Inhumanity (und GANZ SPÄT evtl. Zen - aber hier sprechen wir von 2stelliger Stufenzahl). Reihenfolge hierbei (Ki Control und Dominion-Fähigkeiten können das natürlich verschieben) wäre "wahrscheinlich" wie folgt: : Gestrichen habe ich: oder Energy Armor (da ist es beinahe egal. Beide sind stylisch) (Energy Armor rausgetrichen, da ich sonst wirklich ein richtiger Panzer werden würde. Mit Full Plate, was mein Ziel bei Sofia sein wird, am besten noch eine meisterhafte Arbeit eines Tol Rauko Schmiedes - sollte sie es in weiter Zukunft mal zu einem Templer schaffen - hätte sie einen mundanen Schutz von 5+, sowie Feuer 2+, Energie 2 und Electricity 0+. Da noch Energy Armor und deren Upgrades drauf und ich mache es dem SL so gut wie unmöglich ihr was anzutun, ohne die weltvernichtenden Dinge auszukramen - ja ich übertreibe. Selbiges gilt für dieses komische Physical Protection oder wie auch immer, das ne Damage Barrier in Höhe von Presence gibt). Somit wäre wohl meine "Wunsch-Reihenfolge": = 20/Stufe + 10 zusätzlich durch DP in MK : 1) Use of Ki vorhanden (logisch) : 2) Presence Extrusion vorhanden (um auf 3 zu kommen) : 3) Aura Extension vorhanden (laut Erzählung deinerseits, hat sie das bei Johann sehen können, und damit kann Sofia auch "immaterielle" Feinde blocken und angreifen. Falls ich nicht falsch liege sogar Zauber? : ____________ Bei folgenden Punkte (4-8) ist die Reihenfolge herzlich egal. : 4) Inhumanity bei Lvl 5 vorhanden (gäbe von der Würfelbeschränkung wohl schon vorher Sinn, aber ich will 3 schnell haben in Bezug auf den Wunsch wie Johann zu sein) wäre bei Lvl 8 nützlich, denn da will ich meine Constitution über 10 heben. (Ja ich plane weit voraus.) : 5) Ki Control: bei Lvl 6 vorhanden Damit kann ich 6) länger nutzen und Techniken lernen. : 6) Weight Elimination bei Lvl 6 vorhanden : 7) Use of Neccessary Energy bei Lvl 7 vorhanden sobald ich die erste Technik habe. Dies geschieht aber wohl auch nicht VOR Lvl 7 also keine Hetze. : 8) Erste defensive Ki-Technik bei Lvl 7 verhanden : ____________ : 9) erste offensive Ki-Technik bei Lvl 8 vorhanden : 10) zweite defensive Ki-Technik bei Lvl 10 vorhanden : 11) Zen bei Lvl 12 vorhanden (gerade mit der Ki-Technik +90 Block, komme ich dann ab Lvl 10 schon auf 335 Block ohne Wurf) : 12) zweite offensive Technik bei Lvl 14 vorhanden : 13) dritte Technik bei Lvl 17 vorhanden (sprich wird eh nicht passieren, aber irgendwie muss man ja vorausplanen ;))Sofia Corba 09:16, 4. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Ki Technik: Hier mal der erste Rohentwurf, damit ich den immer sehen kann: Calea di Lumina: '''(= Weg des Lichts) : '''Level 1: :: Defensiv: "Ucenicii statornic" (= Standhafter Jünger) *Effect: Block Ability (Multiple) +25 / Additional Defense +2 / Maintained *Cost: 6 POW, 5 CON, 5 STR, 3 DEX, 2 AGI (3 DEX, 6 POW, 5 STR + 2 AGI, 5 CON) *Maintenance: 6 *Disadvantage: (Elemental Binding: Earth + Light) *MK: 20 (15+5+10-10) *Aussehen: In den Armen sammelt sich, ausgehend vom Torso Ki an. Es beginnt in einem gräulichen Farbton wird dann immer heller und ähnelt Marmor bis es schließlich in einem hellen und kaum sichtbaren Weißton endet. Die Waffe(n), der Schild oder die Hände, ziehen ein verschwommenes Abbild ihrerselbst hinter sich her. Diese Abbilder sind hierbei in der Lage feindliche Stöße abzuwehren. :: Offensiv: "Lumina din întuneric" (= Licht in der Dunkelheit) *Effect: Damage Muliplier (Single) x2 / Elemental Attack (Light) / Maintained *Cost: 7 CON, 6 STR, 5 POW, 4 WIL (6 STR, 7 CON, 4 WIL + 5 POW) *Maintenance: 5 *Disadvantage: (Elemental Binding: Earth + Light) *MK: 30 (25+5+10-10) *Aussehen: Der Waffenarm inklusive der Waffe leuchtet beim Schlag hell auf. Eine helle Linie zeigt sich auf der Brust des Gegners und erst nach einem kurzen Augenblick erscheint die Wunde. *Regelfrage: Zum Elemental Attack (Technik) gibt es keinen Absatz bezüglich Light und Darkness. Aber in der Ki Ability (Dominus Exxet) sind beide ausdrücklich erwähnt. Nach offizieller Aussage bleibt bei Light und Darkness der Schadenstyp gleich und gilt nur als "heilig" oder "unheilig" und kann bei anfälligen Wesen mehr Schaden machen. Sprich eigentlich eine recht schwache Fähigkeit, aber ich finde die Idee einfach zu toll. Offizielle Aussage übersetzt aus dem französischen Forum :Level 2: :: Defensiv: "Protecţia Angels" (= Schutz der Engel) *Effect: Block Ability (Single) +75 / Foretell (Full) / Maintained *Cost: 7 POW, 7 STR, 5 DEX, 5 AGI, 5 WIL (5 DEX, 7 STR, 5 AGI + 7 POW, 5 WIL) *Maintenance: 7 *Disadvantages: (Elemental Binding: Earth + Light, Tied to a Weapon: Shield) *MK: 50 (20+25+20-10-5) *Aussehen: Hinter dem Anwender erscheint eine helle Gestalt mit Flügeln die einen großen Schild mit sich führt, der schützend vor dem Anwender gehoben wird und den Schild des Anwenders berührt. Hierbei ist diese Gestalt aber durchsichtbar und nicht körperlich. Mit einer Bewegung des Schildes vermag es die Gestalt den Schild des Anwenders zur Abwehr eines Angriffes in die richtige Stelle zu heben. Das kaum sichtbare engelhafte Wesen verfügt hierbei über eine übernatürlich gute Reaktion, so dass der Anwender trotz einer etwaigen Überraschung im Kampf reagiert. Offensiv: "Ceresc mânia" (= Himmlischer Zorn) *Effect: Supernatural Attack / Critical Enhancement (Single) +10 + Automatic Critical / Damage Augmentation (Single) +40 / Minor Sustenance *Cost: 13 CON, 7 POW, 7 STR, 7 WIL, 7 DEX (7 POW + 13 CON, 7 WIL, 7 DEX + 7 STR) *Maintenance: - *Disadvantages: (Elemental Binding: Earth + Light, Complex) *MK: 80 (10+(5+30)+10+40-10-5) *Aussehen: Während dem Angriff flirrt für einen Moment die Luft um den Anwender der Technik und anstatt seiner scheint eine engelhafte Gestalt aus purem Licht den Angriff zuende zu führen. Hierbei durchdringt der Angriff physische Barrieren und ist nur schwer abzuwehren. Die Wunde des Getroffenen scheint im Inneren zu entstehen und "aufzuplatzen". Level 3: :: Offensiv: "Martiri ai lui Dumnezeu" (= Märtyrer Gottes (spaßige rumänische Internetübersetzung) nicht ganz sicher ob Multiplier x3 oder x4 - da 40 MK mehr sehr viel sind) *Effect: Damage Muliplier (Single) x4 / Area Attack (Single) 3000 feet + Target Choice / Supernatural Damage *Cost: 20 CON, 12 POW, 12 STR, 6 WIL (12 STR, 10 CON + 4 POW, 6 WIL, 10 CON + 8 POW) *Maintenance: - *Disadvantages: (Elemental Bindings: Earth + Light, Determinaton, Vital Sacrifice: 100 Life Points) *MK: 100 (80+(50+10)+10-10-20-20) *Aussehen: Beim Ausüben der Technik springt der Anwender am Ende in die Höhe, dreht die Waffe nach unten und rammt sie in den Boden. Während dieser Aktion erscheint ein überdimensionales Abbild der Waffe mit Flügeln in der Luft, welche die Bewegung exakt kopiert. Diese Waffe scheint aus einem hellen Licht zu bestehen. Die übernatürliche Waffe dringt bei ihrer Abwärtsbewegung durch das Genick in den Anwender der Technik ein, fährt durch ihn hindurch und in den Boden ein. Mit einem lauten Schmerzensschrei entsteht eine "Lichtexplosion", deren Mittelpunkt der Anwender ist. Diese Lichtwelle ist nicht eintönig sondern hat Tausende kleiner Abbilder der Waffe in sich, welche durch die Gegner hindurchdringen. Der Anwender kann hierbei jedoch Wesen verschonen, indem er einen Schild vor ihnen entstehen lässt, welches die Waffen abwehrt. Sofia Corba 07:55, 27. Okt. 2011 (UTC) : Nettigkeiten -Shalalalalla-Babygiraffe *Zunge rausstreck* BRoK-Martin 15:30, 3. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Anmerkungen Ich gehe im Übrigen mal davon aus, dass du bei der Feier im Sabeha Tempel (bzw darunter) noch etwas anderes bei dir oder zumindest in deiner Nähe hattest: Das "Ei". Wo genau hattest du das bzw in welcher "Verkleidung" (weil es fiel ja eventuell anderen Leuten auf)? Oder haben wir jetzt einen großen Krater in der Stadt? ;) --Efferdan 10:35, 23. Feb. 2010 (UTC) : So viel ich weiß, muss ich doch nur in der Nähe sein? Wenn ja, dann war es bei meiner Kleidung, wenn nein, dann hatte ich eine Umhängetasche dabei. Ich ging von ersterem aus, zweiteres ist mir aber auch recht. Sofia Corba 12:21, 23. Feb. 2010 (UTC) : Wenn wir davon ausgehen, dass du es vor der Erkundung der Anlage geholt hast weil du nicht wusstest wie weit es da rein geht, kann es auch bei der Kleidung geblieben sein. --Efferdan 12:36, 23. Feb. 2010 (UTC) : Das ist für mich in Ordnung. Sofia Corba 17:51, 24. Feb. 2010 (UTC) Noch freie Punkte Waffenskill noch frei (finde kein passendes - eigentlich alles abgedeckt durch Knight Module) : Vorschläge: Unarmed, Dagger, Short Sword (Sofia hätte echt ein Problem im Handgemenge derzeit), Lance (du hast Cavalry Lance), Long Bow (so für die Jagd), Quarterstaff (so als ehemalige Bauerstochter) --Efferdan 21:51, 5. Jul. 2010 (UTC) : Die Vorschläge bin ich mir auch durchgegangen. Dagger auf keinen Fall, das ist in ihren Augen keine ehrenhafte Waffe. Kurzschwert will ich eigentlich auch nicht. Ich weiß, dass ich im Handgemenge aufgeschmissen bin, deshalb überlege ich noch mit Unarmed. Lance kam mir auch in den Kopf, Quarterstaff wiederum nicht, weil sie diesen nie gehändelt hat. Umgang mit einer Waffe war ihr in ihrer Kindheit nicht erlaubt. Eine weitere Überlegung war den Full Shield zu nehmen. Sofia Corba 23:23, 5. Jul. 2010 (UTC) : Stab wäre etwas gewesen, was man als Bauerntochter noch hätte lernen können, aber sicherlich auch nicht gewöhnlich, ja. Bogen würde im Übrigen auch von der Warte aus Sinn machen, dass Tol Rauko Soldaten ja auch mal ein Gebäude verteidigen oder einen Engpass halten sollen - und da ist es durchaus sinnvoll, eine Schußsswaffe zu beherrschen. Und ein Bogen ist "edler" als eine Armbrust (und man kann ihn auch auf einer herrschaftlichen Jagd verwenden ;) ) --Efferdan 10:15, 6. Jul. 2010 (UTC) : Den Bogen habe ich überlesen. Ja, das ist die Idee. Danke :D Sofia Corba 11:20, 6. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Charakteränderungen durch Rechenfehler (aka Cheaten) *Ich habe 50 DP zu viel ausgegeben (schätze ich habe Knight Modul, steht ja auf Seite 2, übersehen, das wären genau 50 DP) *Falls Knight Modul zu "Combat"-DP gehört stimmt die Begrenzung mit 60% der DP nicht. (wobei, stimmt selbst so nicht) *Combat bisher (s.o.): 480 bei 420 möglichen *Rest bisher (s.o.): 270 bei 280 minimal *somit netto 50 DP zu viel (siehe Punkt 1) *Verringerung Combat um 60 DP (s.o.): Wear Armor -10 (20 DP) und Block -20 (40 DP) *Erhöhung Rest um 10 (s.o.): Banish +5 (5 DP) da ich dort noch nix reinhatte, aber man glaube ich dies aktvieren muss, da der Classbonus nicht reicht und ich es schon genutzt habe. Die anderen +5 würde ich in Withstand Pain stecken (5 DP), da laut Seite 176 ein Wert von 5 reicht um ihn zu aktivieren. Eine Antwort / Bestätigung, wäre toll. Sofia Corba 21:38, 9. Jun. 2010 (UTC) Müssten wir wohl nochmal gemeinsam durchrechnen. Prinzipiell gingen deine Veränderungen in Ordnung. Eventuell möchtest du das Blatt nochmal weg legen und sie von Stufe 0 noch einmal neu durchrechnen / bauen, um sicher zu gehen? Wenn du Wear Armor veringerst müssen wir noch nachsehen, ob du nun (wieder) Abzüge hast. Und ja, das Knight Modul gehört zu den Combat DP Ich habs ja durchgerechnet, sonst hätte ich die Fehler gar nicht festgestellt. Wear Armor hätte ich auf den Wert verringert, in dem ich keine Abzüge habe (außer den natural penalties). Sprich die Requirement von 50 hätte ich. Ich hätte dann wieder einen natural penalty von 20 (statt wie bisher von 10) auf Initiative und gewisse körperliche Skills. Aber da ich ja zukünftig eh nur 50% in Attack, Block, Dodge stecken darf, wird langfristig Wear Armor gesteigert. Denn bis ich Ki oder Martial Arts habe dauert das noch, und irgendwo müssen die Punkte ja hin. Sofia Corba 08:37, 10. Jun. 2010 (UTC) : Denk' bitte dran: Du musst nicht alle DP ausgeben. Du kannst auch DP ansparen um dir z.B. ein neues Manöver, wie z.B. Additional Attack, zu kaufen. Das könnte bei dir eventuell auch sinnvoll sein. --Efferdan 08:51, 10. Jun. 2010 (UTC) : Die Manöver Im Grundbuch reizen mich nicht. Disarm wäre zwar rein theoretisch interessant, nur rechnet sich das nicht. Die Erleichterung kostet genauso viel Punkte als würde ich Attack dementsprechend steigern. Und ein höherer Attack-Wert bringt mir immer was. Der Rest dort passt nicht zu Sofia. Was alles in deinem Zusatzbuch ist, weiß ich gerade nicht. Dieses sanfte Abwehren, damit die Waffe nicht bricht, sehe ich bei ihr auch nicht, weil sie ihr Schild förmlich in den Weg stemmt (so sehe ich zumindest ihren Kampfstil). Aber da ich in 2 XP eh aufsteige kann ich momentan ganz frech meine Punkte ausgeben. : Dann werde ich dich aber fragen, ob ich was aufheben soll. Denn für mein gewünschtes Martial Arts brauche ich mindestens einen, eventuell zwei Lehrer. Zum einen für Use of Ki, zum anderen für Tai Chi selbst. Und ja, Tai Chi ist ein komplettes Gegenteil ihrer sonstigen Kampfart. Diese weichen Bewegungen sind aber gerade der Grund. Sie will das nicht (oder ich will das nicht für sie), damit sie waffenlos kämpfen kann, wenn sie kämpft hat sie eine Waffe und auf Schlägereien lässt sie sich nicht ein, und kaum einer ist so verrückt eine Tol Rauko in eine Kneipenschlägerei zu verwickeln, sondern um ein besseres Verständnis für ihren Körper zu bekommen. Sofia Corba 09:07, 10. Jun. 2010 (UTC) : Nachtrag: Und prinzipiell werde ich mein Kampfwerte pushen wie es nur geht, damit ich von den Werten bei der Gruppe überhaupt irgendwo bestehen kann. Der Unterschied bei den Attributen ist leider so groß, dass ich nicht einfach gemütlich verteilen kann. Wenn ich überall schlechter wäre, dann würde mir der Spaß vergehen, auch wenn Kämpfe bei uns eher selten sind. Die niedrigeren Werte in den secondary skills (aufgrund von Attributen) werde ich nie aufholen können, (außer in den Skills die mich nur 1 Kosten), Banish lasse ich lieber unserem Summoner, so dass mir nur Kampf und Ki (wie auch immer das funktioniert) bleiben. Aber auch Ki scheint irgendwie stark mit Attributen zusammenzuhängen, zumindest deren Akkumulation, wenn ich das richtig sehe. Ich werde zwar nicht pur in Attack / Block gehen, aber schon stark dahingehend fixiert. Aber die Mannöver kann ich mir am Freitag noch einmal anschauen, vielleicht ist da etwas dabei, was ich mir merken kann. Sofia Corba 09:16, 10. Jun. 2010 (UTC) : Skillfragen (zukünftige Planung) Ich sehe das richtig, dass ich Animal brauche um ein Pferd zu trainieren, oder? Bei dem Skill steht, dass man sich auf eine Tierart spezialisieren kann, in meinem Fall wären das dann Pferde. Diese Spezialisierung hat zur Folge, dass es dann nur auf Pferde anwendbar ist und um 40 höher ist, richtig? Das würde dann auch nicht extra kosten sondern nur 10 DP für einen Wert auf 5 (+40 durch Spezialisierung). Denn ich befürchte es reicht kein Reiten-Wert alleine um ein Pferd an Manöver zu gewöhnen und auch wenn ich es für unwahrscheinlich halte, dass es mal zum berittenen Kampf kommt, bin ja die einzige Person die reitet, ist es ein Muss für meinen Char. Denn ich bin mir recht unsicher, ob ich ein richtiges Schlachtross besitze (bin eben über die Kosten gestolpert - 250 GC). Was sagst du dazu? Sofia Corba 03:19, 13. Jul. 2010 (UTC) : Bei einer Spezialisierung bekommt man (laut Regelwerk) +40 auf den Skill wenn die Spezialisierung zutrifft, -40 sonst. Und ja, um einem Pferd neue Manöver beizubringen dürfte man wohl den Animal Skill brauchen. Und - du hast ein ausgebildetes Reitpferd, aber kein Schlachtross. Wozu auch - als normaler Tol Rauko Soldat solltest du letzteres eigentlich nicht brauchen... Dumm nur, dass du nicht mehr die normalen Dinge erlebst *zwinker* - und ja, bei deinem Hintergrund könntest du gelernt haben, mit Pferden umzugehen --Efferdan 06:41, 13. Jul. 2010 (UTC) : Wunderbar, dann weiß ich was für einen Skill ich mir beim nächsten Levelaufstieg kaufen werde. Sofia Corba 07:29, 13. Jul. 2010 (UTC) : Ah - ich Eumel hatte dies ja komplett vergessen. Nicht dass ich es brauchen würde, aber kann ich mir einfach die Spezialisierung Animal (Horses) holen? Oder wie läuft das?Sofia Corba 07:28, 13. Sep. 2011 (UTC) :: So weit ich es im Kopf habe kostet eine Spezialisierung nichts und "Animal" ist eine der Fertigkeiten, in denen man sich spezialisieren kann. Schreibe dir also einfach die Spezialisierung auf und gut --Efferdan 07:56, 13. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Sonstiger Blödsinn Bin gerade über folgendes in nem Forum gestoßen: "We tried to send a demon back to were it came but our paliden fumbled and got a fumbled level of 100.and now is instead possessed how. It ok because he is really good at role playing it but the group wishes to purge the demon from him how would you do this." Sofia Corba (Diskussion) 13:38, 22. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Komisch, kann mir gaaar nicht vorstellen, wie das wohl passiert ist *g*. Es gibt dazu verschiedene Möglichkeiten im Spiel, unter Anderem, dass jemand die Banish-Fähigkeit anwendet, der es kann; direkter Angriff des Dämonen mit speziellen Zaubersprüchen; die Verwendung von Wundern (die kennt ihr noch nicht). Und was dem SL und den Spielern sonst noch so einfällt :) Oder was wolltest du wissen? --62.8.242.130 14:32, 22. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Ne, wissen wollte ich gar nix. Ich musste nur breit grinsen, dass es noch anderen Paladinen so geht. Deshalb der Text. Ich wollte das nur mitteilen. Wenigstens habe ich nicht gepatzt! Sofia Corba (Diskussion) 14:20, 23. Okt. 2012 (UTC)